


Wind

by glacialphoenix



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Community: ff_land, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's final flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ff_land prompt "Wind".

Daryl is tough and beautiful and entirely fearless. She’s dared things he wouldn’t. She’s weathered everything.

This new airship of hers is supposed to be able to withstand winds her old ship couldn’t. “Only one way to test it,” she says. He shakes his head, challenges her to a race; anything to stop this insane flight. He has a sick feeling about it, like he’s going to lose her to the wind.

He loses. He has to let her go.

“Be back before sunset!” he yells after her; she waves, hair blowing in the breeze.

He never sees her again.


End file.
